vacation
by SuckitLosers
Summary: America has invited a collage of countries for a multi-day beach bash, basically a vacation in Japan... main pairing RusCan hints of PruCan, and USUK rating given for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay dudes! I've decided to invite all of you to a totally epic and uber awesome Beach bash at Japan's house!" America shouted to the five other countries before him. All looked at him with confusion and disapproval, all except Japan who gave a firm nod to the childish nation.

England took the liberty of speaking first. "America you twit! You can't just invite people over to another person's house that's just irresponsible!" he seethed at the poorly mannered nation.

"What are you talking about I totally have Japan's permission. Right?" he slung an arm around the Japanese man's shoulders and he gave another nod in confirmation.

"We will be in my vacation home so it will not be a problem..." he assured England who appeared to be throwing a fit.

"Whatev's, So anyways I, being the great hero that I am, have devised a perfect rooming chart!" the darker blond nation proclaimed louder than necessary. "First off me and Canada, because we're brothers." he wrapped a protective arm around his younger sibling. "Japan you'll be with old scones and bones over there." he pointed to England who was about to protest the name but the younger nation continued before the bushy browed one got the chance. "And that leaves Russia with Prussia... Ha, dude that rhymed!" he snorted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why does the awesome me have to room with Russia?" Prussia interjected slamming his hands to the tabled. "Why don't I sleep with Birdie, and you bunk with the big guy, mister hero?" he nagged and began to eyeball the quiet Canadian sitting off to the side holding onto his polar bear.

America stood up to contradict this annoyance. " Well for starters, me and that damn commie sure as hell will kill each other if we're left in the same room, hell I don't even know why he accepted his invitation! And second of all you'd better think twice if you think I'm going to let a frickin' pervert like you sleep in the same room as my brother, you nasty little creep." he seethed noticing the way the eastern German was staring at his sibling.

Prussia snapped off the quiet blond and directed his attention back to the one currently insulting his awesomeness. "Are you trying to start something here?" he hissed.

England sighed and with Japan's help, began the tedious task of separating the two. "Now, now. You can put up with your room mate for the first night, then we'll switch to accommodate anyone who's uncomfortable, okay?" the elder nation replied like a rational adult.

"Then we're off to the beach!" America hollered as loud as he could. And ran for the door. The others quickly followed as to not loose sight of the American and have him do something stupid.

Canada felt somewhat flattered at Gilbert's proposal, he had acknowledged him and was rather determined to share a room with the Canadian. Though he could see why having to share a room with Russia was rather intimidating. The Canadian sighed and shook his head, Prussia was a strange one alright.

As he began to leave the conference room he felt someone's presence behind him. The blond turned to see Russia looming over him, a quirky smile across his face. "Let us go now, da?" he said chipperly and lightly pushed the Canadian along. The blond couldn't help but feel that this trip was going to be stress ful.

:::\(^o^)/:::

Once they had arrived at Japan's vacation home the sun was already setting. They had changed out of their every day cloths and into the robes that the vacation home had provided them. It turns out that Japan's vacation home was a classic styled inn complete with hot springs, ping pong and futons. Everyone had managed to find their rooms, though Prussia and America still fought over whom slept with whom.

Canada had settled into his room, placing Kuma... curse the part of the mind that refused to remember his pets name! He placed the polar bear on the floor who quickly scurried to the center of the futons that had been placed next to one another. America always had his mind filled with bad horror films apparently one was fresh in his mind, thus causing him to sleep close to someone else. Well the rest of the room was lovely, a large window framed the moonlight perfectly and the old style slide doors were a nice change. The Canadian smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be as stressful as he thought.

:\(^o^)/:

"Yo, Japan?" America slammed the door open. Japan was just beginning to unpack when the loud country burst into the room.

"Hai? What is it America?" he asked standing and brushing out the wrinkles in his white robe.

A smile crept upon his face and and he looked a tinge bit embarrassed unfortunately it didn't show in his voice. "I need to talk to bushy brows... in private, so yeah... you can hang out in my room if you want?" he shrugged.

Japan got the sense that he was an unwelcome awkwardness so he left the room nodding towards the American nation.

:\(^o^)/:

Canada heard the slid and click as someone entered his room. It must be Alfred, he sighed internally and turned to see Japan walk in. "Oh Japan..." oops there go words he's not going to hear.

Japan shivered for a moment and stared at the futons. "How strange, it is America's room, yet there are two bed settings." he wondered in curiosity for a moment before another chill went down his spine and he left.

"So much for a good start." Canada sighed and directed his attention to his sleeping bear. Kuma... Butter Maples!

:\(^o^)/:

Japan felt an unnecessary awkwardness coming from America's room, like he wasn't seeing someone that was obviously there. He wondered down the hallway to find Russia's and Prussia's shared room... America was right, it was fun to say them together. He knocked first. A grunt allowed him to slid the door open and pop his head inside.

"Kon'nichiwa?" He called and saw an exhausted looking Prussian lying on his belly on the floor. "Prussia, if you are going to sleep you could at least use a futon..." he huffed but jolted back when the Prussian snapped up and glared at him.

"I ain't sleeping and there's no way in hell I'm going to if I have to put up with tall, dark, and homicidal!" he pouted. That's when Russia popped up behind Japan, he does that a lot.

Japan jumped into the room nearly toppling over Gilbert on the way in. "Ummm... one of you could sleep in the room next over?" Japan offered. "America offered it to me but I find it to ..." he paused looking for the correct word. "Drafty.."

Prussia instantly leaped upon the Japanese man and hugged him as a child would to a superhero. "Alright, end of story! I'm bunking with Japan now!" he glared at the Russian who still stood in the doorway processing the information.

A small realization hit him. America's room? A tiny glint of what appeared to be unfathomable glee spread across the man's face. "Da, that is okay." he smiled broadly and lumbered away practically clapping with anticipation.

"What the fuck was his problem?" Prussia grumbled releasing the Asian in his arms.

_**A/N::: **__This is good Da? __нет__? I love the pairing don't judge them on my poor writing skills. And yes I threw in some PruCan just because they're cute ... But Russia is still frickin' sexy! X3 so don't come after me with torches and pitchforks, I don't own Hetalia. and REVIEWS ARE MY ANTI-DRUG! see you next chapter! I love you!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Canadian stared at his pet polar bear who slept on the large window sill, Maple what was his name again? Kuma- Kuma... Maple... The blond decided to skip the name for now and kneel next to the low widow and pet the coarse fur of, Kuma... WHY? With a sigh of frustration Canada finally caved on the poor bears long since forgotten name.

"I wonder when Japan will be back?" he asked just above a whisper so as to make it audible to himself but not wake his dozing companion. He was beginning to feel the hands of sleep ensnare in him too but he was determined to stay awake, the night was clear and the full moon had flooded the room perfectly with light, thus requiring no electricity. Mathew didn't want to sleep away such a lovely evening, at least not yet

"Not for a while, considering he just traded rooms with me and Prussia..." came a thickly layered accent. The Canadian froze, even though the evening was overly humid, chills ran through his spine. He turned his head to see a giant fair haired nation standing in the doorway.

"Uh w- What?" The blond stumbled out as he watched Russia slide the door close and slid onto the futon that was closely laid next to his. They were placed for him and his brother, but it appeared that his brother wasn't going to sleep here tonight.

"Prussia did not appear to like my company very much, so Japan offered his room which America had given him. That is not a problem da?" A certain threatening tone was added to the latter part of his question.

"w-Well as long as y- you d-don't take up m-most of the mattress sp-space it's o-okay..." the blond stuttered and dropped his eyes to the floor. Be brave Canada, be brave!

A small smirk appeared on the Russians mouth and got up onto his hands and knees into a crawling position. "I do not think that will be a problem." his smirk grew wider as began to crawl slowly forward.

Matthew spun the rest of his body around and grew wide-eyed as the Russian made no indication of stopping and crawled over top of his legs. "I-is there s-something you want Russia...?" he blundered out intelligently.

The larger nation smiled and gave a low chuckle. "You know when I want something мой дорогой, I simply take it." he situated himself more comfortably over the Canadian and brought his hands to the wall that the blond was trapped against.

Something in the Russian's tone made the boy blush, 'What _did_ he want from Canada? Oh god did he say take? This isn't another one of his crazy "Become one with Russia" crusades is it?' The Canadian panicked until he mentally slapped himself and told himself to calm the fuck down!

"L-look Russia..." he began his flusteredness gaining control over his words.

"Please, call me Ivan." the other spoke just above a whisper that sent chills through the lower nations spine.

"Well. Ivan," the foreign name caused him to flourish a new shade of red on his face. "I-I'm flattered and all b-but I don't want to become 'one with Russia'. I-I like being an independent country, s-so..." he tried to explain and wiggle out of the awkward positioning.

Ivan stared blankly at the blond for a moment then gave a hearty laugh that caused Canada to freeze up once more, thought he hadn't gotten far, he was now two centimeters lower on the wall than he had been before. "нет нет мой маленький подсолнечник, you completely misunderstand my intentions, da?" he chuckled.

'THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PLAN TO DO TO ME?' Canada screamed internally. But only a look of confusion that plastered his face conveyed the feeling.

The Russian smiled with excitement and brought his face in close which made the others eye's widen "вы так мило." he breathed and closed the small area between their lips.

Canada sat there wide eyed wholly confused to what was happening, but as the lip locking prolonged Russia began to get more aggressive and propped himself on his knees making him loom over the smaller male. Holding his face up with one of his large hands by the chin, the other preventing escape.

Ivan started to bite and nip at the others lower lip demanding the lower to allow him entry. Canada was too overwhelmed to fight back and his lip began to quiver open, which the larger male saw as more than enough invitation. He slid his tongue in and lapped up every corner he could find in the Canadian's mouth. Exchanging his own saliva into the smaller nations.

Finally Ivan decided he needed oxygen and pulled back a few inches, leaving Canada to gasp for air himself. He had just noticed the red that had stained his cheeks that had occurred as the other kissed him. Ivan smirked down at him. "Do you understand now?" he asked as he steadied his breathing.

Canada could do nothing but nod as the large Russian returned his mouth to the smaller males. Canada wouldn't fight back, he would loose and both he and Ivan knew it. But there was a certain, desire that felt unusual for the Canadian.

As the two were beginning to entangle their tongues, a sudden bright light stopped them in the act and their heads immediately shot to the door. Where Alfred stood. "Hey Mattie! I'm sorry for leaving you with Japan, he's not doing any weird crap on you is he?" That's when the American paused his constantly working mouth and assessed the situation.

Russia was on top of his little brother, they were kissing, in the dark, alone... "YOU FUCKING COMMIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!"

_**A/N:::**__ yeah... just a little awkward tension... . I'll just leave that there ^^' and I don't own Hetalia. I know unawesome right Prussia?oops talking to myself again :P REVIEWS ARE MY ANTI-DRUG! aka Reviews make me write more ;D love ya'lls!Oh and the Russian comes from Google please forgive me if it's really something else I don't know real Russian . (wish I did though)_

_Translations:_

_ мой дорогой- my darling_

_нет нет мой маленький подсолнечник-No no my little sunflower,_

_вы так мило- You are so cute.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

So now the three countries sat in a brightly lit room two of which were glaring each other waiting for the other to burst into flames, one of those country's held the only one not glaring in his arms protectively. The one not glaring sat in utter confusion not knowing who to side with and why the hell he had suddenly become the center of attention... Have you figured out the countries? No? Well let's take a flash back.

:\(^o^)/:

America shoved the more intimidating male off his younger sibling. Quickly grabbing Matthew into a tight embrace. The other two nations were still shocked at the American's entrance. "Omaigosh Mattie! Are you okay? Was he trying to eat you or something?" Alfred hovered panicked and examined every visible piece of flesh on the Canadian's body, which happened to be a lot more than in his usual cloths.

"Huh... uh... what?" Matthew spewed out intelligently. His brain was still trying to absorb all that had just happened in the past... 20-25 minutes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE SCREWED YOUR BRAIN!" At this moment Matthew knew exactly what was going through his brother's head, Russian mind control...Too many science fiction movies? I think so.

Unfortunately Russia had gotten over the shock and realized that a certain Canadian was no longer in _his _arms but rather in the arms of his brother who was across the room, now ranting about something stupid that a _deceased _film writer had put in some crappy movie. When he saw the smaller blond still dazed and not listening to his blabbering counterpart, well opportunity was knocking too loud for him to ignore it.

The fair haired nation stalked up and plucked the boy out of the other nation's arms. "это не ваша." he growled at the secondary blond. Who in turn glared at him with a fiery passion of distaste. He held the Canadian by placing one arm under his thighs and supported his body against his own. Similar to how one would hold a small child.

"What the Hell, you frickin' Commie! I NO SPEAK RUSSIAN!" he shouted in short speak as if to make it simple. 'You barely speak English.' Russia added in his head but kept the insult to himself. "And give me my brother back! I'm not letting some shady, perverted, maniac like you touch him!" he hissed.

The perverted part hurt a bit, he was used to being called shady, maniac and other such things but pervert was a title you'd hand over to someone like France, not Russia. He smirked at the last statement though, seeing as he was already holding the boy, what would happen if he...? Russia brought his free hand and placed it on the Canadian's stomach making him momentarily snap back to reality and make a meep-ing noise. Ah, Matvey was so adorable.

"What did I just fucking say!" America screeched, well someone's reacting the way Russia thought he would.

"That you do not speak Russian." Ivan smiled at the stunned blond who was recollecting himself for a comeback, he was much too annoying for Russia's taste, even though he did look a lot like Matvey.

"No! I said you can't touch my brother! You creep!" he spat at him seething, just a little more would set him over the edge, and Russia knew just what that little more was.

"So nothing like..." Ivan lowered his hand which caused the blond in his arms to gasp and shake a little in terror for what the larger nation might do down there. "This perhaps?" he licked his soft lips and brought Canada in closer, causing him to breath in sharply and make his face flush red.

"N-no..." was all that the blond could manage to huff out but Alfred wasn't listening any more, he was blind set with rage, rage towards a rather pleased looking Russia.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. BROTHER DAMMIT!" the threatening tone in the American's voice made Ivan pause and simply watch what he would do next. America charged at him full speed and surprisingly knocked him down, the strength that the blond had just showed was not what the larger country was expecting from him.

Once he knocked the Russian to the floor he snatched his sibling away from the other's reaches and to safety. He kicked the Russian for good measure and retreated back for a check up on his younger brother. "Mattie are you okay? He didn't bruise you while I wasn't looking did he? No weird tentacles sprouted from his back and began touching you weirdly did they? Your face is all red, Oh my gosh did he turn you on? That bastard's going to pay if it's the last thing I do, which bag did I pack my shotgun in?" the American went from concern back to rage, well not a huge shocker there.

Canada grabbed his brothers shirt and stopped him from searching for the potential murder weapon. That was the last thing he needed his brother to be. When Alfred looked back, Matthew just shook his head, still too shocked and embarrassed to form words. "Oh Mattie, why did I leave you alone?" the slightly taller blond embraced the shorter, and vice versa.

That's when Russia finally decided to sit up. Glaring death towards America. Alfred latched his arms around his younger sibling protectively and glared just as threateningly back at the Russian. Canada sat there rather confused to how the attention of the room had indirectly been related to him.

End of flash back~

So here they sat, an uncomfortable silence filling the room, the tensions between the two angered nations growing with each passing second. Matthew wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. "Ummm..." he stirred his his brothers bear hug... more like bear hold. The entire focus of the room clicked to him as soon as the sound left his mouth. Well he's always wanted to be noticed, just not quiet like this.

"What is it Matvey?" Ivan asked considerately, his entire attitude changing as he turned his gaze to the smallest male.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE A CREEP!" Alfred spat venomously at the fair haired country. Then turned his head down to the trapped country in his arms. "Need something bro?" he asked a lot kinder than he had a moment before, mood swings?

"Ummm... I was... j-just thinking about..." a light shade of pink came across Matthew's face, too much attention!

Just then Kuma- screw the name! Canada's polar bear woke up and gazed at the three countries on the floor. "I thought it was two per room." it yawned. Well done.. Matthew was just attempting to get that out of his mouth. The bear crawled down and went up to Canada's familiar scent.

"Hey Kumawara." he smiled down at his pet. Who was struggling into his lap because he was basically kneeling in Alfred's lap.

As the white bear climbed over his knee's it looked up towards his face blinking it's coal black eye's. "Who?" it asked innocently.

Canada sighed in defeat he should have seen this coming, even when he's finally noticed, not in a good way might he add, Kumajiro is still Kumajiro... oh wait that's it's name! "I'm Canada! You know the one that FEEDS you." he huffed.

"oh." it said blandly and curled up in his lap to continue its forever long nap.

A small chuckle came from Russia after he witnessed the recurring ritual. He stood and smiled down at Canada, "Your bear is right, two to a room." he chuckled and walked up to the bear and petted it's head. "Well then good night." he then leaned in close to the Canadian's ear and spoke very softly "Мы будем продолжать эту завтра." he said with a nibble on the ear, causing the blond to flush a royal shad of red. The Russian gave a soft chuckle and walked out into the hallway. "Have pleasant dreams." he said as sweetly as his accent would allow.

"You fucking psycho! Quit whispering suggestive things to my brother in Russian!" Alfred shouted as Ivan closed the door. Even though Canada didn't know a word of Russian the ear nibbling gave him a vague idea of what it could have meant. His cheeks became a darker shade of red as the thought danced through his mind. Dammit, this trip was far more stressful then he originally thought!

_**A/N::**__It is 2 in the morning.. I have to get up early to run around with small children... you wanna know why I'm doing this? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! No I don't own APH I kinda wish I owned Russia but that's because I'm weird and love him like Belarus does, ;)! REVIEW! PEOPLE! It's my anti-drug and it makes me feel special x3 show the love back! I'll try to write some more but I've got like 10 other stories to update so this one might go on hold especially since I have a hankering for PruCan... Love you!_


End file.
